


Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ?

by Laienth



Series: Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ? [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Grossesse forcée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laienth/pseuds/Laienth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam n'était pas la seule expérience scientifique du Professeur Walsh. Elle avait aussi en tête un programme de reproduction pour la Tueuse. Mais qui pouvait bien être le papa ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mais qui est le papa de ton bébé ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who's Your Baby's Daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160052) by mmooch. 



> La plupart de la saison 4 sera de l'UA. L'échange de corps entre les Tueuses a eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. La mort de Walsh juste quelque semaine avant le sort de fusion. La relation entre Buffy et Riley est le plus gros changement. Les explications sont données dans l'histoire. Et PAS de DAWN !

Buffy avait envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Non ! Elle avait envie de cogner la tête de Maggie et de tous ses mignons contre le mur –s'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts. Elle savait juste que c'était de la faute de la 'Salope de Monstre Psychopathe' si elle était dans cet état. C'était la seule explication. Bon, la seule qu'elle voulait considérer parce que si ça avait avoir avec un truc de la Bouche de l'Enfer… alors beurk !

Dans quel état était-elle ? C'est drôle que vous posiez la question ! Apparemment, elle avait réussi à tomber enceinte sans avoir eu de relation sexuelle !

Oui, elle était sortie avec Riley pendant un moment, mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à ce stade. De plus, ils n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'un mois ou deux et elle n'était juste pas encore prête. Elle souffrait toujours du manque de tact de Parker Abrams. Parce qu'en dépit de son manque de jugeote à propos de Parker, elle n'était pas prête à aller coucher avec d'autres gars.

Après tout, elle avait été amoureuse d'Angel et avait quand même attendu plus d'un an avant de faire l'amour avec lui. OK, le vampire avec une âme instable n'était pas un bon exemple d'une relation saine, mais le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir les cuisses pour n'importe qui.

Puis, avant que Buffy ne puisse arriver à ce point avec Riley, Faith était apparue. Après qu'elle ait volé le corps de Buffy, elle a 'séduit' Riley pour coucher avec. Le fait qu'il ait rejeté les avertissements de la vraie Buffy que Faith était dangereuse –même si elle était restée dans le coma pendant 6 mois – couplé avec le fait de coucher avec 'elle' juste quelques jours après qu'elle lui ait expliqué pourquoi elle voulait attendre… bref, ça a détruit toute forme de respect qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui.

Là encore, elle était reconnaissante que ça ne soit pas lui qui l'ait mise enceinte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui car elle avait eu ses règles juste après que cette débâcle (beeuuuurk !) ait lieu.

La seule raison qu'elle avait eu de travailler avec lui et le reste de l'Initiative était que Giles lui avait demandé de rester près d'eux afin de garder un œil que ce que le commando faisait. Heureusement, Maggie Walsh aussi voulait la garder près d'elle, donc la gêne de Riley face à sa présence était son problème. En y repensant, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle et la Salope Psychopathe de Professeur avaient eu trop de désaccord sur la manière de traiter les 'HST'.

Oh merde ! Elle venait juste d'avoir une idée très dérangeante. Juste parce que ça n'était pas arrivé durant ce truc avec Faith n'excluait pas la possibilité que Riley fût le père – ou n'importe quel autre mâle de l'Initiative pour ce qu'elle en savait. Maudit soit Maggie Walsh dans les neufs cercles de l'enfer !

Bon, elle n'allait avoir aucune réponse en fixant la porte de Giles. Elle eut un sanglot forcé face à l'injustice d'avoir cette conversation avec lui. Spécialement en considérant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de la partie normalement amusante pour tomber enceinte.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte.

« Hey Giles… ! »

Buffy s'assit sur le canapé, attendant que son Observateur ait fini de verser le thé, l'odeur ne donnant heureusement pas envie à son estomac de se rebeller.

« Dis donc, Giles, un truc marrant est arrivé… » elle s'interrompit en buvant une gorgée. Humm, elle devait avoir de ce thé pour chez elle.

Les yeux de Giles se rétrécirent à ces mots.

« Pourquoi ton ton me fait douter que je vais rire ? 

\- Probablement parce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'Initiative ? s'aventura-t-elle à dire avec un petit rire triste.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Ils n'ont pas recommencé une autre opération quelque part ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Giles d'un ton alarmé.

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas. Dieu, j'espère que non ! C'est déjà assez mauvais comme ça ! »

Il la regarda plus attentivement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Buffy reposa sa tasse et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Quelque chose de probablement aussi mauvais, même si je crois que je ne suis pas sûre que c'est eux, mais si ce n'est pas eux, alors c'est un truc de la Bouche de l'Enfer et entre les deux, l'Initiative est probablement le moins mauvais des deux… 

\- Pourrais-tu juste aller au but, l'interrompit-il son babillage spécial Willow qui en d'autres circonstances l'aurait juste fait rire.

\- Je suis enceinte, » sortit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Il recracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire.

« Tu es quoi ?! 

\- Enceinte. Être en cloque, se faire enfler, avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir... » commença à énumérer Buffy.

Giles roula des yeux et la stoppa :

« J'ai compris l'idée. Comment es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas… ? »

La Tueuse blonde l'interrompit avec un petit sourire :

« …ma propre faute ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai choisi d'avoir une relation sexuelle était avec Parker il y a plus de huit mois. Je pense que j'ai prêté suffisamment attention aux cours d'éducation sexuelle pour déterminer avec précision que nous l'aurions déjà découvert depuis longtemps si c'était lui le père – ce à quoi je dois ajouter un grand 'Ouf !'. Et la dernière fois que mon corps a eu des relations sexuelles était il y a cinq mois avec Riley. Là encore, je crois que nous l'aurions déjà remarqué avant. »

Son Observateur réprima un frisson alors que l'horrible conclusion tirée de cette affirmation le frappa.

« Quand tu dis 'mon corps', veux-tu dire que… ? Qu'elle… ? OH SEIGNEUR TOUT-PUISSANT ! »

Elle rit face au 'nettoyage' vigoureux de ses lunettes déjà impeccablement propres. C'était la preuve que c'était une habitude nerveuse plus qu'un réel désir d'y voir plus clairement.

« Vas-y doucement avec tes lunettes, Giles, tu pourrais peut-être en avoir encore besoin un de ces jours. »

Il se leva pour lui prendre la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'était pour cette raison que tu as rompu avec lui ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de garder contact avec lui. Si j'avais su… » s'interrompit-il honteusement.

Buffy lui serra gentiment la main pour le rassurer et répondit :

« …tu me l'aurais quand même demandé. Et tu aurais eu raison de le faire. Si je n'avais pas trainé avec, nous n'en aurions peut-être pas su assez pour vaincre Adam. Et ça fait que ça en valait la peine. Je pense que la contrepartie est que je ne serais peut-être pas tombée enceinte sans mon consentement ni même sans le savoir. »

Elle se dépêcha d'ajouter face à son regard empli de culpabilité :

« Ça dépend probablement s'ils l'avaient programmés à l'avance ou non, ce qu'elle a probablement dû faire à la seconde où elle a appris que j'étais la Tueuse. »

Giles continua de baisser les yeux de honte.

« Quand même… Je suis désolé de t'avoir placée dans une situation si inconfortable. »

Elle lui releva la tête afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans le sien et déclara :

« Tu n'a rien fait. C'était lui et Faith. Cette histoire de sexe n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle elle nous a séparés. Ça n'a certainement pas aidé, mais il y avait plus que ça. 

\- Oserais-je demander quoi ? demanda-t-il de façon hésitante.

\- Il pensait que j'exagérais à propos de la menace qu'elle pouvait représenter après six mois dans le coma. Je veux dire, il m'a vu en action pour la première fois lors du combat contre les Gentleman ! Si ça ne m'a pas fait flancher, comment a-t-il pu penser que j'ai pu paniquer à propos de Faith sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire ? Je sais qu'on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais quand même… »

Giles intervint avec sa sagesse habituelle :

« Comme tu le dis, il ne te connaissait pas. Et ne comprenait pas totalement notre monde. Lui et les autres de l'Initiative ne voyaient les démons que comme des animaux sauvages à mettre sous contrôle. Ils refusaient d'avoir affaire avec la partie surnaturelle de notre monde, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas concevoir à quel point les choses peuvent être anormales avec nous. »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. Mais pour en revenir aux raisons pour lesquelles je pense que c'est de leur faute…Tu te rappelles quand j'ai été 'blessée' il y a deux mois et que je me suis réveillée dans l'infirmerie là-bas ? Juste quelques jours avant qu'Adam ne tue Maggie Walsh ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Il se trouve que le docteur m'a dit que je suis tombée enceinte i peu près dix mois, en tout cas d'après les hormones de grossesse qui traînent dans mon sang. Donc si ce n'était pas l'Initiative, c'est une drôle de coïncidence que je reste à leur 'soin' au moment même où je tombe enceinte. »

Il poussa un profond soupir en évaluant tous les problèmes qui allaient en découler. Il la guida vers le canapé, comblant inconsciemment le besoin de plus de calme de sa Tueuse enceinte.

« Puisqu'ils ont arrêté le programme et abandonné les lieux, comment proposes-tu que l'on découvre s'ils sont bien les responsables, et si oui, qui ils ont choisis pour être le père de l'enfant ? »

Buffy décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

« Tu réalises que nous présupposons tous les deux que c'est un humain qu'ils ont utilisé ? Ce n'est pas pour être complètement pessimiste ni rien, mais ce sont les mêmes personnes qui sont fait du patchwork avec des démons en pensant que c'était une bonne idée !

\- J'ai choisi de fonder mes espoirs sur le fait que le docteur qui t'a examiné n'a rien remarqué d'étrange dans ton sang, et que cela voulait dire que nous avons vraiment affaire avec un donneur 'humain', » répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaule.

Elle reposa de nouveau sa tasse avant de céder à la tentation de balancer son thé contre le mur.

« Merde ! Je déteste ça ! Comme si les Pouvoirs ne foutaient pas déjà assez le bordel dans ma vie ? Maintenant ils ont aussi de l'aide des humains ?! »

Giles lui prit la main et la caressa d'une manière rassurante. Il l'implora :

« Tu as besoin de te calmer. Ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. Ce qui amène la question de savoir, s'il est humain, que veux-tu faire ? 

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. La part de moi-même qui se sent violée veut s'en débarrasser pour effacer toutes traces de ça et essayer d'oublier que c'est arrivé, répondit Buffy, se laissant aller contre son Observateur.

\- Et l'autre partie de toi ? enchaina-t-il, mettant de côté son habituel retenue et la serrant dans ses bras.

\- La fille normale en moi me fait réalise que ça sera peut-être ma seule chance. Pas que je n'espère pas être la première Tueuse à célébrer mes 100 ans, mais nous savons tous les deux que de façon réaliste ça n'arrivera pas. Mais n'est-ce pas trop égoïste que de mettre au monde un enfant tout en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre devra l'élever ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Giles la serra contre lui et répondit férocement :

« Tu fêteras cet anniversaire tant que moi j'aurais un mot à en dire. Et pour le côté égoïste…ça peut s'appliquer à n'importe quel choix que tu fais. Le fait que tomber enceinte n'était pas ta décision invalide le côté égoïste d'avoir le bébé. »

Buffy se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plein de gratitude.

« Merci, mon cher Observateur. Je pense qu'une partie de ça dépendra de qui ou quoi est le père. Parce que je dois admettre que ce n'est pas seulement l'idée que ça puisse être un démon qui me dérange. Si c'est un de ces soldats de l'Initiative tel que Riley, alors les empêcher de récupérer l'enfant serait plus difficile que d'avorter, finit-elle avec une grimace à l'idée de prendre une vie humaine, même une dont elle ne voulait pas.

\- Alors trouvons qui c'est. Devons-nous appeler Alex et Willow pour qu'ils nous aident ? Est-ce que ta mère est déjà au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Tu es fou ? Et si on trouve que c'est un rejeton de démon ? Pas moyen que je lui dise avant que je sache au moins que c'est un humain. Et c'est la même chose pour Alex. Je l'aime comme un frère, mais si je dois entendre une connerie à propos de porter l'enfant de l'ennemi, je pourrais juste le tuer. En fait, je préfèrerais garder Willow en dehors de ça aussi, mais vu que c'est elle notre hacker, je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'elle. 

\- Nous avons encore d'autres choix, offrit prudemment l'Observateur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Buffy, n'aimant pas du tout le ton de l'homme.

Il commença :

« Le Conseil… 

\- Enfer non ! » le coupa-t-elle violemment en le repoussant.

Giles continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

« …est un de ceux que je n'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours. »

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Angel et ses amis en sont un autre. Je sais que les choses sont tendues entre vous, surtout depuis sa dernière visite, mais tu dois garder une chose à l'esprit. Notre dernière solution semi-privée serait d'utiliser la magie. »

Buffy mit de côté son inconfort grandissant à la pensée d'appeler Angel à l'aide. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentra sur le dernier choix.

« Tu n'as pas eu assez de la Première Tueuse essayant de nous tuer ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard presque réticent.

« Ça n'impliquerait pas ce niveau de magie. Ça serait juste quelques sorts pour nous guider dans la bonne direction. »

Elle acquiesça, intriguée.

« D'accord. Cela me semble faisable ; dis-m'en plus. 

\- Il y a quelques membres d'un cercle de sorcière à qui je fais confiance pour ne rien dire au Conseil et qui pourraient nous aider. La première chose qu'ils pourraient nous dire est si ce bébé est humain ou non. Deuxièmement, ils seraient peut-être capables de nous dire où commencer nos recherches sur l'identité du père. »

Buffy réfléchit un moment avant de faire son choix.

« A quel point ça sera dur de les joindre ? »

Giles regarda sa montre puis répondit :

« Et bien il est juste dix heures du soir maintenant, donc si on se dépêche, on pourra les avoir avant qu'ils de ne couchent. 

\- Alors allons-y ! » Elle se leva, le tira par le bras et le mit devant son téléphone.

 

**Deux heures plus tard**

« Alors ? Alors ? » le pressa-t-elle quand il raccrocha.

Giles prit une profonde inspiration.

« D'après leurs sorts, c'est en effet un enfant humain. 

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont pas donné le nom et le numéro de téléphone du papa, par hasard ? » demanda avec espoir Buffy.

Il laissa échapper un rire :

« Pas à ce point, mais ils ont été capable de fournir une espèce de code. Ils croient que ça pourrait être un mot de passe pour une espèce de…fichier informatique ? termina-t-il, clairement incertain de la terminologie.

\- Alors voyons ce que j'ai retenu de toutes ces années à regarder Willow, suggéra-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu peux utiliser la machine qu'elle a laissé à notre dernière séance de recherche. »

 

**Dix minutes plus tard**

Buffy fixa l'écran avec surprise.

« Hum ! C'était plus simple que je ne le pensais. Tes amis magiciens méritent une récompense. »

Giles la regarda avec espoir :

« Donc tu as le nom du père ? 

\- Nan ! Mais j'ai trouvé la liste des pères potentiels, expliqua-t-elle.

 - Il y en a plus d'un ? » demanda-t-il, déçu. Il supposa que c'était trop demander que ça soit aussi simple.

Elle ricana :

« Apparemment c'était un vrai honneur de se reproduire avec la Tueuse ! Leurs mots, pas les miens, » ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

Giles mit de côté sa propre rage face à leur autosuffisance.

« Reconnais-tu un de ces nom ? »

Elle en reconnaissait un et Buffy se crispa à cette possibilité.

« Juste un et puis-je implorer qui que ce soit là-haut qui écoute que ça ne soit pas lui ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, alarmé.

« Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? »

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe vu qu'elle était si horrifiée. Et d'après son ton, elle ne pensait pas à Riley.

« Oohh, juste notre mage du Chaos préféré, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

\- Pas Ethan ! »

Il combattit l'envie de courir aux toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Cette menace reliée biologiquement à sa chère Tueuse ?!

« Trouvé du premier coup. Hé ! Compterait-il comme humain ? Parce que sinon… » le supplia-t-elle de répondre, quitte à lui mentir si nécessaire.

Mais l'Observateur en Giles ne pouvait pas faire ça :

« Malheureusement, oui. Pas particulièrement un bon exemple d'être humain, mais c'en est un. Ça devrait être assez simple de trouver s'il est le père ou pas – en supposant que nous puissions le localiser. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? 

\- Mes amis du groupe de magicien ont pensé que nous pourrions éventuellement avoir besoin d'un test de paternité magique et m'ont expliqué comment avoir la preuve – au moins pour nous-mêmes – de qui est le père. Mais ensuite, si tu décides d'avoir le bébé, tu devras faire faire un vraie test pour le montrer au père, » expliqua-t-il.

Buffy soupira de soulagement. Elle avait craint de devoir faire un choix sans avoir pris en compte tous les facteurs ou d'attendre que le bébé soit né pour savoir qui était le père.

« Ça simplifie les chose en faite. J'imprimerai la liste avec leur dernière adresse connue. Viendras-tu avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Giles posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne te laisserai jamais affronter ça toute seule ! Veux-tu que les autres soient au courant maintenant que nous savons qu'il est humain ? »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Pas tant que nous n'avons pas éliminer Ethan, d'accord ? Quand pouvons-nous le savoir ? 

\- Buffy, je te recommande vivement d'au moins le dire à ta mère _maintenant_. Sinon elle pourrait s'opposer à ce que nous partions en voyages seuls tous les deux, » développa-t-il.

Buffy soupira, se résignant à son destin.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais rentrer et lui dire. Et avec de la chance être encore capable de parler avec toi demain.

\- Voudrais-tu que je t'aide à lui dire ? » offrit-il à cette Tueuse semblant étrangement vulnérable.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle lui casserait probablement le bras s'il lui disait ce genre de chose.

« C'est certainement plus sûr si je le fais toute seule. Euh, je déteste demander, mais si elle s'énerve à nouveau et refuse d'aider… » s'interrompit-elle, n'osant pas répéter la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quand sa mère avait découvert sa destinée.

Giles l'attira et serra étroitement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je t'aiderai pour quoi que ce soit que tu aies besoin de moi, Buffy. Tu n'es pas seulement ma Tueuse, tu es une amie précieuse qui a besoin de mon aide. »

Buffy commença à renifler :

« C'est pas juste de faire pleurer la femme enceinte hormonale !

\- Terriblement désolé, répondit-il en souriant. Mais je suis sérieux. Tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu peux, laisse-moi une liste des villes dans lesquelles nous devrons aller, je vais commencer à faire des plans pendant que tu vas parler à ta mère. 

\- Merci pour tout, Giles. Je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi. »

Elle lui fit un faible sourire hésitant.

Giles lui répondit par un franc sourire.

« Je n'oublierai pas. »

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Buffy contre les Vampires appartiennent à Joss Whedon/ Mutant Enemy. Je ne réclame aucun droit sur les copyrights. L'histoire appartient à mmoch, je ne suis que la traductrice.


End file.
